Two Sides of the Same Coin
by jazwriter
Summary: Crossover between The Devil Wears Prada and Harry Potter. Prompt was Meryl Streep playing a female Severus. I imagined them as twins. Please see notes in Prologue. Femslash HP HG/MM; DWP AS/MP. Also, prologue has mild physical/mental abuse so, if triggering, please do not read. Some angst involved...this is my Jazzy alert.
1. Prologue

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Author's Notes**: This is an AU crossover between _The Devil Wears Prada_ and _Harry Potter_. The prompt I was given, by Katariina Siimes on the Facebook group, **DWP - MirAndy -Andy/Miranda, **was the result of her imagining Meryl Streep as a female Severus. My mind leapt to Miranda Priestly and Severus Snape being twins, particularly since she created a wonderful manipulation of a dark-haired Miranda in Snape's clothing.

**Timeline: **This story starts a few days before the second (and final) battle against Voldemort. I have disregarded parts of the final battle and the Epilogue from _Harry Potter_'s seventh book/movie as well as many parts of the book/movie for _The Devil Wears Prada_. I believe this story will run about ten chapters. I have finished writing the prologue and three chapters…don't worry, though—this story will be finished!

**Betas are awesome!** Please spare a moment or three to give silent thanks and praise to some wonderful individuals— akasarahsmom (GinStan), shesgottaread, peetsden, and quiethearted for their support and kind words while I pulled out my hair and worried about writing this crossover. Let me know what you think of it if you are so inclined.

**Disclaimers**: I was going to write a really technical, legal version here about how I am not earning any money off of this story and am merely offering it for entertainment value, protected by the fair use doctrine (in a much more impressive format, of course); forget that—you all know. Plus, I'm a real piss-ant, so if you are the owner of the characters, books, movies—whatever—and want to sue me, go ahead and try. Bring it on. I have a law degree, and I'm not afraid to use it.

**Oh yeah**—I do not own _Harry Potter_, any of the characters associated with the books, movies, audiotapes, video games, theme park, knick-knacks, assorted sundry, or wands (except for the one I bought at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter this summer—oddly, it doesn't work). Same applies for _The Devil Wears Prada._

**Pairing**: Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs; Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger

**Rating**: M/NC-17

**One last thing!** The first chapter has some emotional and physical abuse. It may be triggering. I did not write it gratuitously; it is essential to the story.

Prologue

* * *

**May 1969**

_"Why are you defending him?" shouted the irate man, his hooked nose and towering presence scaring everyone in the room. He was so angry. He always was. Every day he left before the crack of dawn to work in the textile mill and returned, exhausted and sour, to eat and sleep long after the sun set. _

_"He's just a boy," she answered while swinging her arms out wide. "Please, Tobias. I made your favorite meal for you. Come sit down," she pleaded._

_"You always say that! It is unnatural, the way he is. Look at him! He'll never be a real man! Sniveling in the corner," he said in disgust. "His sister is braver than he will ever be!"_

_Hearing this, Miriam rushed over to her brother and crouched next to him. "Get up! Sev, get up!" she whispered furiously, tugging on his arm. He was deadweight, his arm pulled tightly around his head to ward off any blows their father might deliver._

_"You might as well call me unnatural, then," Miriam's mother sobbed. "You knew I was a witch; we talked about the possibility that our children might have these abilities..."_

_"You control it," he responded, a helpless look on his face. "Even Miriam does," he said waving a hand at her. _

_"It's hard to control as a child, Tobias. But he'll learn at Hogwarts."_

_His face morphed into anger. "It's not just that! The way he moons over that girl, Lily," he continued. "His head is full of silly dreams when he should be helping out here or at the mill with me. I break my back every day, and he is wasting space and money we could use." He strode over to them and pulled Miriam away. "You are worthless," he hissed at Severus before slapping him hard enough that he crashed into the wall behind him, his head banging against it loudly as their mother screamed._

_"Stop! Stop!" her mother cried out, running to them and placing herself between Tobias and Severus. She gasped in pain as she became the recipient of the next blow. _

_"Father! Stop! STOP!" Miriam shouted as she stepped close to her mother and brother, holding her hands out in front of her body to ward off his attack. Her father pulled his lips back into a scary snarl. He raised his hand to hit her, but he was suddenly pushed back forcefully and thudded against the far wall before dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes._

_"What have you done, child?" her mother whispered in a horrified voice. _

_"I don't know," Miriam said as she looked at her hands in wonder. "He was going to hurt you and Sev," Miriam said in a shaking voice._

_"Go to bed, both of you," her mother urged as she helped Severus rise from his crouched position. She touched his cheek lovingly before turning back to Miriam and hugging her briefly. "Thank you, darling, for protecting us. Now, go," she said. Miriam and Severus walked silently to their rooms. _

_"Thank you, Miri," Sev muttered before closing his bedroom door. She could hear the door's locking mechanism click as she turned to enter her room, and she locked her door, too. She would have to stay out of the way so that her father would not punish her._

_Hearing movement in the corner of the room, Miriam quickly looked over and saw her father. He grew taller and darker, like a wraith or one of those Dementors Sev liked to talk about. He shouted obscenities and threats as Miriam backed up, her fingers searching for the doorknob so she could get away. But there was no doorway, no door, no wall close by. Hearing noise behind her, Miriam turned her head and saw her mother crying. The older woman kept mumbling, "I'm so disappointed in you, so disappointed," over and over as Miriam shook with fear and rage and shame._

* * *

**End of April 1998**

With a gasp Miranda woke up, perspiration making her nightwear stick to her uncomfortably. It was just a dream. Actually, most of it was a memory from her childhood. She hated thinking about it. Her mother always afraid, her father always abusive—they lived in squalor, wearing rags, while their diet consisted of stale bread and dirty water. It was rare to eat meat or vegetables or fruit.

She had wanted to leave that life as soon as she could, and she'd gotten a job working for a seamstress to save money. She'd begun working soon after the events in that dream. She would have left, too, had nearly saved the money she'd needed, when she'd received the letter that she'd been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both she and Sev had gotten one. They were so happy to get away from there, but they felt guilty leaving their mother.

Sighing, Miranda rose. She wouldn't get back to sleep now. Such nightmares had plagued her more and more frequently. They worried her. She didn't usually have these types of dreams unless her brother was in trouble.

Severus Snape, who was currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was misunderstood and oft maligned for his role in the war against Voldemort. Everyone believed he was Voldemort's right-hand man, and from what Sev had shared, Voldemort treated him as his most trusted adviser. With Dumbledore's death, though, no one knew Sev's true role as a re-doubled agent, doing what he could to protect Harry Potter, the son of Lily Potter, while acting as if he were Voldemort's most loyal supporter.

Everything he did was out of love for this woman who had died nearly seventeen years ago, his childhood love, the one he carried a torch for since they met at the tender age of nine. A torch he still carried.

She pulled on a robe and quietly opened the door to her daughters' bedroom. Four-year-old twins, Caroline and Cassidy were the most important people in her world. She loved watching them communicate in the way only twins could, much like how she and Sev communicated. Even though they have not lived in the same country for twenty years, not since they graduated Hogwarts, Miranda and Severus still easily slipped into twin-speak whenever they were in contact.

Relieved to find they were still asleep, Miranda closed the door and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. As she made some tea and toast, thoughts of her dream kept flashing before her eyes. She would have to contact Sev to see what was happening.

That would be extremely hard. Hogwarts did not have modern-day technology such as computers or telephones, and she did not have the magical means of communication used by the wizarding world such as floo-calling or owls. She wished she could just apparate to him, but intercontinental apparation was extremely dangerous since the distances between points were so large. Sending a letter through the postal service would take too long.

She would have to go to him.

The girls could stay with their father. He lived in Manhattan and would be able to take care of them for a few days. Normally when she traveled to her flat in London, she took them along, but she did not want them to miss pre-kindergarten school. They enjoyed the structure of it, and upsetting their schedule would cause unwanted repercussions. Nor did she want them anywhere near danger. And right now the UK was a dangerous place to be. Deatheaters were attacking innocent, non-wizarding folk, as well as anyone in the wizarding world who was not a Voldemort-supporter.

From her flat she could apparate to their childhood home at Spinner's End, Cokeworth. She shivered at the thought. She hated that place. Hated the memories attached to it. Nevertheless, she would be able to reach Sev from there. The floo network was connected to Hogwarts. At least it used to be. If not, she would send an owl.

Decision made, Miranda got ready for her day at _Runway_. She had much to accomplish before disappearing for the rest of the week. But she would do this for Sev, just as she always tried to rush to his aid. She was, after all, his older sister by three minutes. She would always attempt to protect him, even knowing he was no longer the powerless little boy he once was during their childhood.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Here's another taste. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

**May 1, 1998**

Miranda entered the house where she had been known as Miriam. It had a neglected air about it, and she shivered as she walked through the shadows of her former life. "Lumos," she said while holding her wand in front of her. Light illuminated the hallway as she walked toward the parlor. Reaching the fireplace, she muttered, "Incendio," and stood silently as the house warmed. It was such a small abode that the fire was able to light most of the house, all except the three small bedrooms, two off the parlor and the third off the kitchen.

Noticing the pot of floo powder, she decided no reason existed for her to wait any longer. She took a handful and stated firmly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office," before placing her head into the fire. It was odd, placing one's head into a hearth. She mused that as a witch, she did not feel any sense of self-preservation, some instinct warning her that she would feel pain, that she might feel if she were a Muggle. Shrugging, she noted that she didn't feel anything other than a faint tickling sensation.

She scanned the office for any sign of her brother. "Sev?" she said, spotting him at his desk. His head jerked up, eyes widening in surprise. "Come to Spinner's End so we can talk." She stepped away from the fire, fully expecting Severus to join her. She was not disappointed.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, he enveloped Miranda in a tight hug. "Miri," he muttered into her hair. Once the familial embrace ended, Miranda took inventory of her brother.

She hadn't seen him since Dumbledore had died nearly a year ago. He had told her what had happened, how he had reluctantly agreed to end Dumbledore's life in order to prevent the Malfoys' son from committing murder while also saving Dumbledore from a painful death due to a Horcrux curse he'd triggered when he donned the ring that housed the evil magic. Everyone saw Sev as a monster, when in fact he had been fulfilling a promise extracted by a man he revered.

He looked exhausted. Gaunt. Defeated.

"What's happened?"

Shaking his head, he sat in an overstuffed chair. "He believes Potter will come to him. I fear he is correct. The Golden Trio," Sev sneered, "are hunting Horcruxes. They will soon realize that they must return to Hogwarts to finish their quest. To face their destinies."

"You know where the other Horcruxes are?" Miranda gasped, wondering why he didn't destroy them himself.

"No," Severus sighed. "Well, not all of them. The Dark Lord has not revealed all of their locations, and I have neither the time nor the privacy to search for them since the Carrows trust me about as much as I trust them. Nonetheless, he has indicated many times the importance of Hogwarts during his formative years." He shrugged. "It is the only logical conclusion."

"You are toeing the line of death, Sev." Miranda whispered. "Why won't you leave? You can come with me tonight to New York. They won't be able to trace you."

"You know I cannot," he replied softly.

"Cannot or will not?" Miranda snarled, glaring at him.

"I made a promise," Severus began.

"To a dead man to help a dead woman's son!" Miranda interrupted heatedly.

"To protect Lily's son!" Severus replied, jumping up.

"At the expense of your life?" Miranda said. "She never loved you, would never have loved you. You watched her fall in love—"

"Enough."

"While they bullied you and patronized you—"

"Enough!"

"She did nothing to help you. Never objected to what they said or what they did—"

"ENOUGH!"

"And if she were still alive—"

"I would still protect her son, even if that meant forfeiting my life, my happiness, my very soul!" thundered Severus.

They glared at each other, panting, emotion flushing their porcelain skin.

"She never asked you to do that, to sacrifice your happiness for hers," Miranda said softly.

"It doesn't matter. I do so willingly," Severus said sadly.

"That isn't love," Miranda said, scowling. He was going to get himself killed for someone who never reciprocated his emotions.

"And you know because you are such an expert," Severus said drolly, sarcasm dripping off each word like thick honey off a spoon.

Grimacing, Miranda sank into the sofa. "Oh, yes. Just ask my ex-husband. I am the ultimate authority when it comes to selfless love." She tilted her head and smirked.

The answering smirk reminded her of how well they understood each other. They sat in silence as their emotions settled down.

"Severus, how can I help you?" Miranda asked softly.

"You cannot, Miri. This is my battle, my onus. You must leave. If Voldemort finds out you are here, he will use you as leverage to control me, as would those who believe me to be their enemy."

"I don't want you to die," Miranda said.

Severus smiled sadly. "You are the only person in this world who feels that way."

Grimacing, Miranda thought about how alike they were. She doubted anyone would care if she died. Oh, sure, her children would miss her, but they wouldn't really understand what death meant. They were so young, so sheltered from the brutalities of war.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda noticed the fire in the hearth changing to a green color. A female face formed in the middle of the flames, and its maw opened.

"Severus, the Carrows are looking for you," the face said. "You have about five minutes before they reach the office."

Severus looked annoyed. "Thank you, Andrea. Come here for a moment," he directed as Miranda raised an eyebrow.

Under the impression that Severus allowed no one into their familial home, hovel that it was, Miranda watched with interest as a beautiful witch dressed in ebony robes entered the room. She wore her long brunette hair loose, and deep, soulful eyes latched onto Miranda immediately. Miranda's lips parted in surprise as the younger woman gasped.

"This is my sister, Miriam," Severus said.

"Miranda," Miranda and Andrea corrected him simultaneously.

As if they hadn't said a word, Severus continued. "Andrea has been my apprentice for the last two years."

"Why am I just hearing about her now?" Miranda demanded.

"No one knows. Due to her youthful appearance, most believe her to be just another annoying student. I have tried to protect you and her as much as possible by keeping her true role a secret." Severus paused before continuing. "She knows everything about me, our family, my role in the wars. I wanted someone to know the truth in case anything happened to me. I trust her implicitly."

Shocked, Miranda turned toward Andrea and studied her closely. Her dark brown eyes reflected wisdom and experience not usually seen in one so young. She looked to be in her late twenties. Now she wondered if perhaps her first impression was erroneous. Was she older? Their age? Had she attended Hogwarts?

Miranda admitted to herself that she was extremely curious. Severus was never one to trust others. Typically, he was a loner. What was it about Andrea that invited such a level of intimacy? _Are they lovers?_ Miranda winced internally at the thought. _And why should that bother me?_ She looked over at Severus and saw him shake his head subtly. She smirked, recognizing that he had guessed her thoughts.

"I must get back. How long are you staying?" Severus asked.

"A few days," Miranda answered distractedly, her eyes once more trained on Andrea, who returned her gaze just as intensely.

"I will contact you tomorrow as soon as I can get away," Severus said. Miranda blinked as he stepped in front of her, cutting off her view. "Good night, dear sister," he drawled.

Flicking her eyes upward, she noted with irritation the teasing look in his eyes. "Sleep well," she answered in a bored voice. His smirk just irritated her more.

"Good night," Andrea said, her hand touching Miranda's arm, branding her. Miranda barely managed a civil nod before she watched them leave through the floo system.

She had quite a bit to think about. Her brother was obviously in a precarious situation. And Andrea had hidden depths Miranda was determined to explore. For now, though, it would be best that she rest. Tomorrow promised to be quite interesting. 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the adds, follows, favorites, and comments...I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this installment.**

Chapter 2

**May 1, 1998**

"You like her."

Andy turned her head slowly to meet black, knowing eyes. She knew she didn't have a shot in hell at convincing him that he was wrong, but she tried, anyway. "I've wondered whether she looked like you, had the same mannerisms, that sort of thing," she said with a shrug.

An eyebrow rose sarcastically, clearly reflecting his disbelief.

"I'm just, I'm curious about her," Andy tried again. She looked down at her hands and noticed she was wringing them together. She stopped immediately, letting her arms fall against the sides of her body.

"I believe it is more than curiosity you feel," Severus pushed.

It was unusual. During the last two years, he had always taken pains to not push her too much. He had been patient and helpful, often explaining techniques several times in different ways so that she could better grasp why certain potions were more powerful if allowed to simmer for an extra hour, while other potions would be ruined if not taken off the heat at precisely the right time.

Of course, he was never that way with his students. He always belittled them, delivered sharp-tongued sarcasm, aimed at mortifying them to such an extent that they would not dare make the same mistake again. It was a teaching method many of his colleagues disliked. But they could not argue the results.

"Don't be absurd," Andy muttered, striding across the room to stare out the window at the Black Lake. A moment later she felt his presence next to her, their shoulders nearly touching.

"I have entrusted you with all my secrets, my past, my present, and all the knowledge I possess so that it will be taught to others after I die," Severus says slowly, his deep voice reverberating through Andy's soul. "Is it too much to hope that you might confide in me?"

Turning her head, Andy stared at him pensively. It was true that he had opened up to her. Dumbledore had introduced her to Severus, urging him to mentor her, trust her, believe in her. And he had listened, yielding to Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore had been the only person to know her background, her age, her role in Severus's life. Sighing, she said, "I only met her for a few moments, hardly enough time to form any type of opinion or to develop feelings."

"Really," he drawled. "Oddly enough, I fell in love with Lily the moment we met at the tender age of nine. It doesn't take but a moment for the heart to yield." He gazed at her with an expression she had never seen before. Slowly he asked, "Has yours?"

Their eyes locked for several moments before Andy shuddered and nodded reluctantly, her heart pounding in her ears. Severus's tender smile was the last reaction she expected to receive.

"Don't squander that connection as I did. I was too afraid to reveal my heart, and as a result I watched her fall in love with someone else. If the opportunity presents itself, take the risk, Andrea. You have a good soul, one that has helped me to heal. My sister would not be indifferent to your attention."

Surprised by his support, Andy stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly. He smirked at her response.

"Andrea, I don't believe I have ever witnessed you at such a loss for words before. It's quite...refreshing," Severus drawled.

Glaring at him, Andy sputtered, "But, I mean, she wouldn't, there's no way—"

"On the contrary, her eyes devoured you. I know my sister. She was as taken with you as you were with her." He turned away with a scowl as knocking interrupted their conversation. "Enter," he commanded, striding forward and settling into his chair behind his desk just as the Carrows opened the door.

Andy turned back to the window, staring out. They paid her no mind, too intent on voicing their latest grievances. She had no interest in listening to such complaints about Mudbloods—taking up space and resources meant for purebloods; or worthless students—anyone who wasn't a Slytherin; or incompetent professors—anyone unwilling to torture students for the slightest infractions.

She was much more interested in thinking about what she and Severus just discussed. She felt unbalanced by her feelings, the overwhelming visceral reaction she experienced as soon as she saw Miranda. The woman was alluring. Compelling. Magnetic. She oozed power and strength. _ And those eyes!_

Mesmerizing. Captivating. Ice-blue shards that pierced her soul. What else could she do but submit? Those eyes made promises, asked questions, demanded attention.

It amazed her how different Miranda looked from Severus. Whereas he was tall and dark with overgrown black hair and bottomless black eyes, she was petite with short white hair and ice-blue eyes. And yet even though their colors were opposed, it was easy to recognize their similarities, too. The same broad forehead and thin lips, slightly too-long nose with the bump on it, defined cheekbones and strong chin. The resemblance was unmistakable. What really intrigued her, though, were their similar mannerisms, not that she had much time to observe them.

Penetrating stare. Haughty demeanor. Unmistakable strength. She was not one to be trifled with. And so many emotions swimming in those enigmatic eyes.

"If you are done mooning over my sister," a voice next to her drawled, "there is a matter we need to discuss."

Blinking back her surprise, Andy looked into impenetrable eyes. A hand waved away her half-formed objections about his patronizing words.

"The Golden Trio broke into Gringott's mere hours ago—" He stopped at Andy's gasp and raised his eyebrows, his well-known smirk gracing his countenance for a moment before his face became serious once more. "They removed something from Bellatrix's vault. Remember how upset she was when she found the Gryffindor sword on them at Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago?"

Nodding, Andy shuddered. The woman was pure evil. Andy and Severus had discussed it at length, determining she must have something quite important in her vault to have become so incensed. They doubted it was merely money or some old tome which had instigated her resulting rage.

"A Horcrux? Do you believe he would trust her that much?" Andy asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. And if they were successful, they will soon realize that they must come here. There is much to do, but before any preparations for their arrival can be made, I must extract a promise from you," Severus continued.

"I will do whatever I can. You know that," Andy said, a chill of foreboding winding its way down her spine. She shivered, fear of what lay ahead making her weak for a moment.

"If Miri is anywhere nearby when I die," Severus began, reaching out to provide a steadying hand as Andy swayed, "you must attempt to keep her from witnessing my death. And if she sees it," he continued in a stronger voice when Andy shook her head no, her body trembling as his words penetrated her being, "you must remove those memories."

Severus's hand on her arm anchored Andy as her mind grappled with understanding him. Tampering with a person's memories was no small request. She doubted Miranda would willingly allow it, and the last thing Andy wanted to do was assault Miranda. She didn't even know whether she'd be able to. After all, the woman was a powerful witch in her own right, and just because she chose to live in the Muggle world, it did not lessen the fact that she would be a worthy opponent and not one to cross.

"I realize I am asking much of you, but you are the only one I can trust. I would not have her last memories of me be watching my murder."

"Why are you so sure you will be killed? You might survive the battle, as you have so far," Andy tried, desperation edging her words.

"Even if I did, what future do I have? Do you truly believe the Order will take my word that I was helping them all these years while I stood by Voldemort's side on Albus's orders? Who would believe me?" he said passionately.

His passion shocked Andy. He was usually so controlled, yet she could see the desperation, hear the despair in his words. Such a burden he carried all these years, and during the last year he has borne it alone, not even Albus alive to reinforce his resolve.

"You have helped me more than you know," Severus said softly.

Andy looked at him questioningly.

"You wear your emotions on your face," he answered her unvoiced question, a small smile touching his face briefly. "You will have to work on that, Andrea, as I have said many times before. When you are with people you do not trust, you must guard yourself from revealing too much."

"But I trust you," Andy murmured.

"And I you. Besides Miri, you are the only person I dare trust nowadays," Severus said, his eyes reflecting the room's torchlight. "You have made the difference between despair and hope, particularly since Albus's demise."

Accepting his praise with a nod, Andy tried, "What of Minerva? Why can't you confide in her? She always trusted Albus. Surely, she would believe you." She stopped when she saw him shake his head sadly.

"No. She might treat me differently, and that could have disastrous consequences. I will not place her or anyone else in danger. It is bad enough that you are my confidante; the burdens I have placed on you, unconscionable. And yet I ask this last thing of you."

He gazed at Andy silently, and Andy swallowed thickly. She did not want to agree.

"In many ways, you have become my salvation," he continued. "I needed someone to help me remember why I was doing this. Lily's memory grows dimmer as time passes, but your presence has eased my burdens. Help me with this last task," he implored.

"Only if she sees you killed, Severus," Andy agreed reluctantly.

"You will have to erase her memory of her entire visit from the time she sought me out," Severus said.

"What? Why? She deserves to remember seeing you," Andy said, not wanting to agree to his terms.

"It will be less painful for her if she forgets seeing me at all. Otherwise, she will blame herself for not saving me. You can transport her to London and place her at one of those hotels she loves so much."

Thinking of the descriptions she had heard over the last couple of years about the life Miranda led and how different it was from the wizarding world, Andy smiled slightly. Her smile vanished in the next moment as she realized that if Miranda had no memory of this visit, she would not remember meeting Andy.

"I realize I am asking much from you, perhaps too much, but I need you to do it. Promise me," Severus implored, one large hand covering Andy's shoulder and half-turning her to face him.

She looked at him, her heart breaking, and uttered a soft, "Yes."

"Since we have no third party to perform an unbreakable vow, you must execute a binding, magical contract," Severus said, striding to his desk.

"Is that, is that necessary?" Andy sputtered. She felt a bit insulted. "Don't you trust my word?"

He returned to her side and pursed his lips while studying her closely. "Andrea, I trust you not just with my life, but with the memory of it. This is important, though, and I know that as you spend more time with my sister, you may regret agreeing to my request."

"More time? You just told me that the Golden Trio is coming here now, which means Voldemort won't be far behind. And you," Andy ranted, "you want me to erase Miranda's last memories of you if you die in front of her, which seems imminent! When am I to spend more time with her, exactly?" She stopped when she saw the tender expression on his face. "What?"

"Sign the contract and go to her now," he said quietly.

"Now? She'll kick me out! Laugh in my face! Hex me into next week!" Andy exclaimed.

"Hardly," Severus chuckled. "She will welcome you with open arms, and you will walk into them willingly. I know both of you well." He extended his arm. "Sign."

She read the contract quickly, wondering how long he had planned this, and signed with a heavy heart. She would do this for him, all the while hoping he would not die while they defeated Voldemort and his followers.

"Now go," Severus directed, pushing her slightly toward the fireplace.

"Always so pushy," Andy muttered, suddenly quite nervous. She could feel her hands becoming clammy as she used the floo system to return to Spinner's End. All that was forgotten in the next moment, however, when her eyes were captured by vibrant blue ones.

Without a word, Andy stepped out of the hearth and into welcoming arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**May 1, 1998**

Merely an hour had passed since her brother's departure. With Andrea. Such an intriguing creature. Those dark eyes haunted her. What was it about her that invited Sev's confidence? She trusted Sev's instincts implicitly. If he trusted Andrea to such an extent as to reveal all his secrets, including all their family secrets, to her, then she knew she could trust her, too.

More than that, though, she recognized the speculation in his eyes, his unspoken approval of her immediate reaction to his apprentice. She was undeniably attracted to her.

It surprised her. She was not one to normally be overwhelmed by feelings as mundane as desire. Attraction. Lust. She wondered whether that immediate connection could lead to more. She wondered whether she had the strength to find out.

Hearing the fireplace spring into a blazing fire suddenly, Miranda jumped up from her bed and walked into the living room. Watching in surprise as Andrea stepped from the hearth, Miranda reacted instinctively, opening her arms for the younger woman. As soon as she felt the nubile body close to hers, she claimed glistening lips with a searing kiss. As ill-advised as her actions were, she could not deny how desperately she wanted this, wanted Andrea. And now here she was in her arms, kissing her with such abandon that it took her breath away.

"Miranda," Andrea muttered against her lips. "I couldn't stay away."

Enticing lips slid down Miranda's throat, and she could do nothing but moan and pull the woman closer. The way Andrea kissed her, touched her, it was intoxicating. Hands unbuttoning her shirt made Miranda's eyes spring open. She placed her hands on top of Andrea's, stalling her progression, and stared into passion-darkened eyes. Both panted into each other's mouth, and Miranda wondered why she was holding back. Here was this glorious witch who obviously desired her, hand-picked by her meddlesome brother. Who was she to deny her heart? She had seen firsthand Severus's life destroyed by not getting the girl. Andrea was here, now, in her arms.

With a growl, Miranda released Andrea's hands and swooped in for another kiss. She gave no quarter, plundering the humid depths and swallowing breathless moans as she pulled the woman with her, little by little, to the bedroom. By the time they stood beside her bed, Miranda was nude from the waist up, and Andrea's robes were removed, revealing a lacy, barely-there set of lingerie to Miranda's ravenous stare.

"Are you sure, Andrea?" Miranda asked, not willing to go any further if the beguiling witch harbored any uncertainty.

Andrea's eyes softened. "Miranda, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I felt the connection the moment I set eyes on you. Even if Severus hadn't told me about you, I would still want this moment." She ran gentle fingers down Miranda's cheek, causing her to tremble. "Please make love with me. Please." Miranda groaned, leaning in to Andrea's body, feeling their bare chests rub together deliciously.

Lowering Andrea to the bed gently, Miranda removed her lingerie with a flick of the wrist and a whispered word. "Exquisite," she murmured as she lay down next to her. "Ah!" she gasped as heavenly lips surrounded her nipple and began sucking strongly. She cupped the back of her head, her fingers burrowing into luxurious chocolate locks. "Oh, yes! Andrea," Miranda moaned, elongating the second syllable as her head tipped back and her eyes slipped closed. The sensation of those sumptuous lips surrounding her breast, pulling on her nipple, made her body throb and wetness coat her inner thighs.

Fingers made quick work of her skirt and panties, and before she quite realized it, slender fingers filled her fully. All Miranda could do was whimper and sigh as Andrea controlled the rhythm and took her quite thoroughly. Lips next to her ear whispered encouragement and affection. "You are so beautiful, Miranda. I love how you feel. You are irresistible. I need you so much."

Wanting Andrea to experience the wonder of these feelings, including the driving need to share this feeling of completeness she felt while with Andrea in this way, Miranda slid her fingers into an abundance of wetness as her lips latched on to the junction of neck and shoulder. She rubbed quickly, awed by the obvious effect she was having on the Andrea. Feeling her pull back, Miranda gazed into tumultuous eyes that slammed shut a moment later as Andrea shouted out Miranda's name in ecstasy. That's all it took for Miranda to fall with her.

They undulated against each other for several moments, enjoying the aftershocks. Miranda opened her eyes and latched onto brown eyes brimming with emotion. "Miranda," was whispered so reverently it made Miranda's eyes water. They held the connection as their bodies slowed down. Miranda arched up to capture Andrea's soft lips, holding her tightly as they kissed. Wet, long, deep kisses. They were decadent and addicting.

Just as Miranda moved Andrea to her back so she could better explore her glorious body, a bright white light interrupted them, forming into a doe. They jumped out of the bed, both grabbing their wands as Severus's voice boomed.

"The Golden Trio is in the school, and I have been forced to flee. Voldemort's arrival is imminent with me by his side. Miri, I implore you to remain at the house. It is not safe outside those walls. Andrea, remember your promise." With that, the doe faded into the night, and the room darkened.

A heavy silence blanketed them as they redressed. All the joy they had just shared seeped out, staining the floor with worry and fear. Miranda simply could not sit in their childhood home while Severus was in mortal danger. She would not. Resolved to protect her brother as she always had, Miranda strode to the hearth, Andrea hot on her heels.

"You would ignore his heartfelt request that you remain here?" Andrea asked while pulling on Miranda's arm to stop her from throwing floo powder on the fire.

"He is merely trying to protect me. He's always had a bit of a martyr complex. Always taking whatever was thrown at him. Never standing up for himself. I can't stay here. I must go to him," Miranda said, angry with the situation, her brother's decisions, his selfless love, Andrea's refusal to understand, and their interrupted lovemaking.

She couldn't quite understand how they had ended up in bed together. Or why they weren't still there.

These were thoughts she needed to push aside for now, though, because her brother was in peril. She could feel it. "Stand aside, Andrea. I must go to Hogwarts."

"I'll come with you. I know many of the secret passageways," Andrea answered as she dropped her hand and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Miranda took a moment to stare into worried eyes before she nodded her assent. Andrea had Sev's best interests at heart, too. She could recognize that much in Andrea's determined, chestnut-colored eyes.

They entered the Headmaster's office in quick succession, wands drawn. "We have to find him," Andrea said urgently. She led the way toward the Great Hall, Miranda following closely. Around them Death Eaters fought those attempting to defend Hogwarts and defeat the Dark Lord. A stray hex hit the wall close to them as they descended the main staircase, causing them to duck down. Andrea stumbled, nearly falling headlong down the stairs. Luckily, Miranda was able to grab her arm and pull her back. They stared at each other, both recognizing how easily one of them could get hurt, even killed, if they were not more careful.

They ran down the rest of the steps, weaving through the debris, and exited the castle. Outside was a mess with countless bodies down, many bloodied and twisted. Screams rent the air, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of Miranda's neck. A quick look around the area did not reveal Severus, and Miranda worried they would not find him in time. She felt the urgency, tasted the fear, heard him calling out to her in her mind. Andrea began to run toward the Forbidden Forest, but Miranda stopped her. "He's at the boathouse," she said, somehow knowing she was correct.

As they got closer, Andrea pulled Miranda into the shadows, inching forward under the cover of night. The slapping of water against the piers helped to cover their steps, and they crouched behind an overturned rowboat. A flash of green light illuminated the interior of the boathouse, outlining two people inside it. One of them thudded against the windows and slid down the side, and Miranda felt her stomach twist in horror. A strong arm wound around her waist and pulled her back into a comforting body as she reached out toward her brother's broken body. Several sickening thuds occurred in quick succession, and Miranda opened her mouth to cry out in anguish, but no noise sounded. As during other times of sudden shock and horror, she screamed silently.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda saw three students entering the boathouse. She struggled against Andrea's arms, afraid they would do something to Severus, but Andrea's whispered words stopped her.

"It's the Golden Trio. They won't hurt him," Andrea said softly, her lips brushing the shell of Miranda's ear.

"How can you know that?" Miranda whispered. "They thought Severus was against them, that he was with Voldemort."

"In war, allegiances shift, and truths are revealed," Andrea answered cryptically.

Just as Miranda opened her mouth to ask her what she meant, a high-pitched noise immobilized them. Instinctually, they both tried to block their ears, but Voldemort's evil voice filled the air, commanding his forces to retreat so that those against him could dispose of their dead with dignity. He then demanded that Potter surrender to him in the Forbidden Forest or else everyone would be killed. Soon after, the three friends left the boathouse. Only once they were alone did Andrea release Miranda.

Stumbling into the boathouse, Miranda fell to her knees next to Severus's body. Blood dripped down his neck, staining his ebony robes, and his skin looked like wax. Tears escaped her eyes, building in force as despair consumed her. A hole opened up, sucking her into a downward spiral, and with each sob ripped from her soul, she felt darkness seep into the empty spaces where her brother had resided.

"We have to go. We can't stay here," Andrea said urgently, her arms surrounding Miranda, protecting her.

"No. We have to find Voldemort. He will pay for this," Miranda said fiercely as she stood up, swiping at her tears angrily. Her voice sounded as raw as she felt, but the rage that filled her at the unfairness of her brother's death spurred her to push aside her despair. Her brother had deserved a better life and a better death than this. Who would remember him, care about his death, know of the sacrifices he had made throughout his life? Rage gave her a purpose, and she strode toward the exit with intent.

"Miranda! You can't! It isn't your destiny!" Andrea said loudly, catching up with Miranda at the door.

Whipping around angrily, Miranda's voice became low and menacing as she said, "Destiny?! Was it Sev's destiny to be murdered ignominiously? That he live his life selflessly protecting the son of his unrequited love? Was it my destiny to get here to help him, only to have him die in front of my eyes?"

"Miranda, please forgive me," Andrea said.

Confusion stopped Miranda in her tracks, and Andrea pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Miranda asked. She gasped as she heard Andrea murmur, "I will always love you." Miranda pulled back to look into eyes darkened by conflict, pain, and determination. "Wha—" Miranda began to ask again, before she felt her senses deadening and her body falling into ready arms. Her last thoughts were to wonder where she was and why her head hurt so much.

* * *

The next few days were a horrible nightmare. Miranda's eyes misted as her mind skittered away from Severus's fate. Poor Severus. If Voldemort hadn't been killed by Potter, Miranda would certainly spend the rest of her life attempting to kill him or die trying. Breathing in deeply, Miranda stared at her brother's grave.

Minerva McGonagall, her former Transfiguration professor and now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, had proved to be a staunch supporter over the last few days, taking care of the details for Severus's burial and protecting Miranda from those who sought answers.

Not that she had many answers to give.

She had woken up in her hotel room, head hurting and mouth dry. No evidence pointed toward her drinking too much, and she could not remember anything, not even checking into the hotel, although she had somehow lost a day. She could not even understand her reasoning for staying at a hotel instead of in her flat. She shook her head, confounded.

The sun was waning, the breeze picking up, the crowd dispersing. Surprisingly, most of the wizarding community came to pay their respects for Sev's death. The story of how he had secretly worked to defeat Voldemort by risking his life each day for years proved compelling for many. As did the romantic, underlying reason for his defection from the Dark Lord's side. Potter spoke eloquently at the graveside, talking about the selfless, timeless love Sev displayed every day for Potter's mother while undermining Voldemort's attempts to kill the young wizard and take over the wizarding world. He declared Severus a war hero, the one who had definitively turned the tide in the war. But more than that, he hailed Sev as an unsung hero who deserved the wizarding community's thanks and praise.

After all these years where others had scorned him, ridiculed him, distrusted him, to witness the marked change in people's attitude toward Sev was bittersweet. Feeling a presence near her, Miranda looked up. In front of her stood Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Thank you for speaking today," Miranda said softly.

"No. Please don't thank me. I should have trusted Dumbledore more. He always trusted your brother, but I," Harry shook his head, a look of distress crossing his face as he struggled for words, "I never knew. I thought he hated me."

"You have your mother's eyes," Miranda murmured, recognizing Severus's childhood playmate in the young man standing in front of her. His shocked reaction made her pause, tilting her head in question. His eyes skittered away, and she chose to let it go.

"What will you both do, now that you have helped to defeat Voldemort?" Miranda asked, spitting out the name of the evil wizard who had killed Severus.

"Not sure, really," Harry answered. "Take a bit of a break, I suspect, then maybe go through the Auror program."

Miranda looked at the young woman, wondering what she would say. She was the brains of the Golden Trio, according to Severus. He had believed that Harry would have failed in his quest to find the Horcruxes if not for her, and though he had often spoken of her as the "insufferable know-it-all," she had detected a note of grudging respect in Severus's tone of voice.

"I'm sorry to say I am not quite sure, either," Hermione admitted. "I don't even know where to stay at the moment, since I have just discovered that my home was destroyed," she continued, her voice breaking.

"Nonsense. You will stay with me, Miss Gran—, Hermione," a distinguished Scottish burr answered.

After a brief silence borne of surprise, Hermione said, "Thank you," her eyes shining.

"What's this?" Ronald Weasley said as he stepped up to them. "I thought you were going to keep staying at the Burrow with us?" he asked, his eyebrows lowered and tone angry.

"Ronald, please," Hermione said in a tired voice. "We've discussed this. I don't think it's a good idea."

"After all we've been through, how can you say that?" Ronald said, his voice taking on a whining tone that grated on Miranda's last nerve.

Minerva stepped closer to Hermione as she glared at Ronald. "Mr. Weasley, do you have a problem with your hearing? Shall I summon Madam Pomfrey?" she asked with a chilly voice. Miranda kept a look of indifference on her face even though she wanted to smirk. He was no match for the brilliant woman. As he stuttered and back-peddled, Miranda watched Hermione's demeanor change from defensive to relaxed. _Interesting._

"Right then," Harry said brightly. "I'll send you an owl," he continued as he leaned in to deliver a kiss on Hermione's cheek. He whispered something which caused Hermione to blush and Minerva's eyes to widen.

_Ah, yes. Minerva's animagus is a cat. No doubt her hearing is acute. _

"I am sorry for your loss," he said once he turned back to Miranda. "He was a great man, and I only wish I had understood who he was and what he was doing before his death."

Miranda could only manage a nod before he turned away, and she mutely accepted the rushed condolences from Ronald before he left. Her eyes followed Harry as he slowly walked up an incline to a woman who stood at its apex. Too far away to discern the identity of the silent sentry, Miranda remembered noticing the dark-haired woman at the beginning of the funeral procession. Black robes billowed as the wind picked up, and long, flowing tresses were pushed back from the woman's face, as if being rearranged by the fingers of a lover.

Once Harry reached the mysterious woman, they engaged in an animated conversation. Miranda could not help but feel curious, and that surprised her. Here she was in deep mourning, and yet she felt compelled to take notice of this person. As they finished their conversation, Miranda noticed that the woman was staring at her. Too far away for Miranda to interpret the witch's facial expression, she unconsciously took a step forward, only to stop as the brunette turned and hurried away.

She stood stoically, her mind swirling as Minerva and Hermione shared a whispered conversation. It ended with Minerva smiling reassuringly at the younger witch, and they turned their attention back to Miranda. "Who was that woman standing on the hill during the service?"

Predictably, they both turned toward the hill where no one stood. "I didn't notice anyone earlier," Hermione answered.

"Nor I," Minerva added.

Miranda expected as much. They had stood with their backs to the incline during the service, whereas Miranda was facing it. Nodding pensively, she stared at the empty hillside and felt a hunger take root in her soul, invading her body with every beat of her heart. Even as she politely declined Minerva's invitation to tea, her eyes keep returning to the hill, sweeping over the area, searching. And her heart cried out when she found no one staring back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**February 7, 2005**

The castle was cold and drafty as snowflakes invaded the corridors through the open arches. Minerva hurried toward her private rooms. Scotland was known for its poor weather during the winter months, weather which prevented students and professors alike from leaving the castle, and she was as house-happy as everyone else. Entering her office, Minerva started the fire and stood in front of it with her hands extended.

Although still early in the evening, darkness had fallen, and the wind howled, rattling the windowpanes. She could hear sleet pelting against them, demanding entry, and it made her extremely glad she did not have to leave the castle that night. She played with the idea of inviting Hermione over for tea and a chat. Smiling involuntarily as she thought about the younger witch, Minerva allowed herself to acknowledge just how special she was to her.

Minerva loved her.

Not that she ever had indicated as much. Instead, she accepted the role of friend, but her feelings ran much deeper. Over the years, she simply could not prevent herself from admiring Hermione's strength, intelligence, and beauty. She refused to imagine not having the alluring witch in her life. And, truth be told, if Hermione were to ever indicate that she viewed her in an amorous way, Minerva would do everything in her power to make the witch hers. She had thought Hermione might harbor feelings for her years ago, but the timing had been wrong—too soon after the war, too soon after she had been her student. Minerva had never contemplated such a connection back then. It wasn't until after spending much time with her, first with helping her prepare to take the N.E. and after as a colleague once Hermione had accepted her offer of employment, that Minerva's feelings had deepened into a deep affection, respect, and fascination for the younger witch. By then Hermione gave off no signals that she felt anything more than friendly affection toward her.

Sighing, Minerva turned toward the windows, her mind switching to another witch. Andy Sachs. Just after the final battle against Voldemort, Andy took over teaching Potions for Slughorn, who had agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts while retaining his duties as the Slytherin Head of House. Minerva had found Andy in Severus's rooms, crying, several hours after his death. That memory brought her back further into the past, just after Harry, Ronald, and Hermione had reunited in the Great Hall. Minerva had joined them quickly, needing to make sure they were not hurt. She had soon found her arms full of a curvy young witch as tears had soaked through her robes. She had held Hermione until the waves of grief and loss and pain had subsided, muttering soothing words into matted hair as she ran her hand in large circles over tight back muscles, so thankful that her former student had survived.

Once the emotional storm had subsided, Harry had insisted that Minerva watch a memory he had received from Severus just before his death. She hadn't wanted to, still smarting from Severus' betrayal, but Harry had persisted until Minerva eventually had yielded. She had not relinquished her physical connection to Hermione, however. She ignored their shocked responses, only caring that Hermione was safe and with her. Holding on to Hermione's upper arm gently, they had made their way to the Headmaster's Tower, and she had reluctantly released Hermione to watch the memory as the Golden Trio had stood to the side, respectfully.

As the mirage of memories revealed Severus's true role in the war, his undying love for Lily Potter, his sacrifices, and his tragic death, Minerva had felt rocked to the core. Her beliefs in disarray, bemused and melancholy, she had watched it two more times before silently staring at Albus's painting, wanting to ask questions but not ready to hear the answers.

She had learned more than just Severus's unacknowledged, pivotal role in the war. She had also learned about Andy. And Miranda.

Minerva had known already about Severus's twin sister; after all, both had attended Hogwarts. However, she had not realized that the woman was still alive, never mind that they had kept in touch over the years. The extent of Severus's fierce feelings of protectiveness toward his sister, and later toward Andy, astounded Minerva. She realized rather quickly that she truly had not known Severus at all.

Through the memories, she also had learned of Miranda's success in America, her visit the day before, the attraction of both witches toward the other, Severus's role in pushing them together, and his extraction of a horrible promise, compelling Andy to sign a magical contract to remove Miranda's memories if she witnessed her brother's death. The repercussions were staggering. And heartbreaking.

It had taken several days before she had asked Albus her questions. Several days during which she had guided Miranda with the burial preparations for Severus even as she had made arrangements for the future of Hogwarts and for many within the wizarding world. It had been the least she could do. Especially after finding Andy, heartbroken and bereft.

If she hadn't seen the memories, she would have believed that she was crying for the loss of her lover. Minerva mused that in a way, she had been, although it was for the loss of a future with the female twin. She could not imagine finally having Hermione in her arms, only to be forced to erase the memories hours later. Her respect for Andy continued to grow over the ensuing years, but so did her concern for the Potions Mistress. She remained alone and withdrawn, a shadow of what she could be.

As Minerva had stood in front of Severus's painting a few weeks after his death, he had proceeded to tell her how it had come to pass that his sister was still alive. During the First Wizarding War, Voldemort had met Miranda and become obsessed with her. She would not yield to his desires. With a smirk, Minerva recalled Severus drawling that Miranda had viewed Voldemort as a power-obsessed, elitist murderer who reminded her of their father and his propensity to compensate for his adequacies with violence. Miranda often had confided in Severus of Voldemort's disgusting attempts to seduce her. Just twenty-one years old, working as a seamstress at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions while caring for their ailing mother, Miranda had feared for Severus's safety if she kept fighting Voldemort's advances. Severus had just become a spy for Albus in order to protect Lily's family from the prophecy regarding the one who would defeat Voldemort.

Finally it had gotten to the point where Voldemort had begun stalking Miranda, and it was only Severus's usefulness to him that had prevented the Dark Lord from forcibly taking her one day when he had arrived at the Snape home unexpectedly. Severus had walked a fine line that day, barely restraining himself from killing Voldemort at the tableau before him: Miranda's clothes ripped, Voldemort holding her arms by her sides as he pinned her against the wall. Instead, Voldemort had left, and Severus had helped heal their mother, hurt at Voldemort's hands when she had objected to his attempts to physically overwhelm Miranda, before warding their home with stronger protections to prevent any future unexpected visits.

That night the siblings had made a plan to "kill" Miranda. Of course, up until that point her name had been Miriam Princhek Snape, Princhek being the original surname derived through their mother's heritage before it had been shortened to Prince. Senseless violence by some Death Eaters while she was returning from work was the circulated story. Severus had personally altered the memories of the accused, and in retaliation for their alleged murderous acts, Voldemort had taken great pleasure in torturing them before ending their lives.

Minerva had not attended the funeral service, knowing that Death Eaters and various supporters of Voldemort would have attended. She, along with other members of the Order of the Phoenix, would have been prime targets if they had dared to appear. It had even been rumored that a bereft Voldemort had stood at her grave long after the burial service had finished.

After her faked death, Miranda had traveled to America to work for a friend of Madame Malkin's. That had opened the doors for Miranda to learn all about fashion. She had changed her hair color, her eye color, and her name, leaving behind the wizarding world and climbing the professional ladder. She eventually earned a job as junior art director at _Runway_, and now, many years later, she was the world-renowned editor-in-chief for the magazine. Anyone in fashion knew her, revered her, capitulated to her.

Miranda's twin daughters were about to turn eleven years old. Although Miranda lived in New York, she still owned her familial home, _A hovel really_, Minerva mused, as well as a flat in London. On that pretext, the twins were eligible to attend Hogwarts this September.

Putting quill to paper, Minerva wrote her request and banished it. She had no doubt that Andy would accept her invitation for tea. Perhaps she had left this alone for too long. It was only a few months shy of eight years since the end of the war, but Minerva was not normally one to impose herself on others. Even with Hermione, she was very careful with her questions, though she found herself constantly discovering new facets of the younger witch's personality that made her want to know more.

"Tabby?"

Turning toward the paintings of past Headmasters and founders, Minerva sighed. She should have expected this. "Yes, Albus?"

"What is troubling you?"he asked softly, concern clouding his blue eyes.

"Andy," she answered pensively.

"Is she well?" Severus asked.

_Interesting_. He usually chose to not participate in discussions unless spoken to directly. Through various conversations with Albus and Severus, Minerva had learned of Andy's background and relationships with both men.

"I fear not," Minerva answered with a sigh. She stared at Severus, trying to keep her words non-confrontational. "She is withering away. A woman with so much to offer, and she is merely a walking husk."

"Let us speak with her," Severus asked.

Minerva thought about this. Perhaps it would help. Both had spoken to Andy several times over the years, particularly during her first year of teaching at Hogwarts. She wondered, though, what they could say now that had not been mentioned in the past. Still, if a chance existed that they could help her, she would allow it. She nodded slowly.

"Very well, Severus. She is on her way, now. I will excuse myself on some pretext so that you will have a few minutes with her," Minerva said. She hurriedly wrote a message and banished it before a knock at the door propelled Minerva to her desk. She sank into the comfortable chair behind it before calling out, "Enter." She watched silently as Andy moved toward her, the witch's chocolate-colored eyes reflecting her curiosity for the summons.

"Please have a seat, Professor Sachs," Minerva invited. Waiting until the younger witch was seated, Minerva offered tea. She went through the motions of pouring both cups, adding milk and sugar, and offering ginger newts. Once all the formalities were dealt with, Minerva took a good look at the Potions Mistress. She wore a shroud of melancholy that obscured the bright, inquisitive woman Severus claimed she was. Although her eyes reflected wisdom, it obviously had been hard-won.

An elf appeared before them, bowing obsequiously before handing a message to Minerva. She pretended to read it, not really needing to since she had written it, and sighed dramatically. "I am sorry, Professor, but I need to check on a small matter. It should take no more than a quarter hour." She shot a warning look at the gallery before gazing at Andy with an apologetic look. "Please enjoy your tea. I shall return as quickly as I can. I would appreciate it if you would wait for me."

Nodding at Andy, Minerva swept out of the office, hoping Albus and Severus might be able to help the younger witch in some way.

* * *

"Andrea, how are you, my dear?" Albus asked.

"Uh, I'm, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Andy stuttered.

"No need to thank me, my dear girl. I've known you since you were born, watched you grow up, and I promised your parents before they were killed that I would look out for you and make sure you were safe and happy. But from what I can see, you are not happy," Albus said.

Ducking her head down, Andy was unsure how to answer. The truth was that she had barely been living since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Not since she had loved and lost Miranda. She went through the motions, but nothing really sparked her interest. It was a long time to pine away for a woman who did not remember her. But she was helpless to get over Miranda. Or over the truth that she would never hold her in her arms again.

Sighing in defeat, Andy shrugged.

"You should go to her," Severus said softly.

Anger flared through her veins, surprising Andy. She thought her anger over the situation and Severus's machinations had cooled over time, replaced by feelings of defeat and exhaustion. She stared at Severus incredulously. "Don't be daft! She doesn't remember me. In her mind we have never met. And what if she has retained some fragments of memory and seeing me triggers them? What then? Even if she remembers nothing, what future could we possibly have? If she ever found out the truth, she would never trust me, and rightfully so."

"I was the one who forced you to erase her memories. She will blame me," Severus said.

"And hold me responsible! And then there is that little detail of our living on two different continents," Andy continued, squeezing her hands into tight fists by her sides as her frustration mounted.

"You used to live in the United States," Albus pointed out.

"Am I supposed to just quit my life here?"

"What life, Andrea? You are barely functioning, just going through the motions!" Severus exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"You wanted me to pass on your teachings!" Andy practically screeched, pointing at Severus accusingly.

"Yes, well, in case you have not noticed, I did not always make the best decisions, even when trying to protect those I loved. I have done a superb job of not only destroying my life, but yours and Miriam's as well—the two people closest to my heart besides Lily," Severus said morosely.

"Take a sabbatical. Find her. See what can be. This life you are living is a shadow of who you are. What you are meant to be. Your parents would be so heartbroken," Albus said.

Eyes filling with tears, Andy crossed to the window and stood before it, her emotions in turmoil. She was reminded of when she had stood before this same window with Severus, when he had extracted a promise which had changed her irrevocably. So many sacrifices made during the war, due to the war. The sleet hitting the window panes mocked her, and Andy felt her eyes burn as she fought to keep herself from giving in to the sorrow that plagued her.

They were right, of course. This was no life. She lived in a half-daze, the hollowness within her swallowing her a bit more each day. They did not know that she kept track of Miranda. Every year, in fact, she made the trip to London and watched the woman in her domain, reigning over the fashion world. She made sure never to be seen, and while in the Muggle world, she caught up on what had occurred in Miranda's life the preceding year, at least according to the media. She seemed to lead a life of glamour, always at the right parties as she remained the definitive word on fashion, but Andy saw the sadness in those blue eyes when viewing the various pictures. Her heart jumped at the thought that she would be watching the woman again soon enough.

"There you are," a well-known Scottish lilt invaded Andy's thoughts. Turning around, she watched the Headmistress take a seat behind her desk and wave her hand over her cold tea before taking a sip and humming her approval. "I do apologize for the delay. Please have a seat."

Quickly, Andy sat across from Minerva, nervously clasping her hands together. It wasn't that they never spoke to each other or that they had a poor working relationship. In fact, Minerva had provided her with a place to stay and a way to carry out Severus's wish for her to pass on his teachings, which made her very grateful. What made her nervous was how Minerva seemed to see right into her heart. No doubt she had sought answers after Severus's death: no one really knew of Andy's role until the end of the war. Many truths had come to light with Voldemort's defeat.

"Professor Sachs, I have need of a favor. Normally I or Professor Flitwick would attend to this matter, but in this case, I believe you to be the best person," Minerva began.

A feeling of dread stole over Andy as she gazed into solemn emerald eyes. She knew she would have to do this favor, whatever it was. "Whatever I can do, Headmistress," Andy said softly, sealing her fate.

"Since you were so close to Severus, you must be aware that he has a sister who currently lives in America."

Sitting silently, eyes trained on Minerva, Andy started to tremble. She gripped the sides of her chair tightly as the world seemed to slow down and Minerva's voice boomed across the desk, each word hammering into her soul.

"Her twin daughters are turning eleven in two days, making them eligible to attend Hogwarts. Normally, we would not pursue wizarding folk who reside outside our jurisdiction, but since she still owns her ancestral home in Cokeworth as well as a flat in London, and since they are Severus's nieces, we feel the girls are worth pursuing. I would like you to talk to their mother about it."

Andy withstood those sharp eyes watching her closely, struggling to remain attentive while she schooled her features to not reveal her conflicting feelings. It was hard. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty, the thought of talking to Miranda after all these years causing an unpleasant buzzing to fill Andy's ears.

"Therefore, you will contact her on behalf of Hogwarts and discuss the option of her daughters attending Hogwarts come September," Minerva finished before taking a sip of her tea.

Andy wanted to see Miranda, talk to her, know her. Of course she did. She was afraid, though. Afraid Miranda wouldn't remember her. Afraid she would.

As when Severus had asked for her promise, as when he had urged her to seek Miranda out, as when she had fulfilled her fate at the expense of her heart, so she yielded to Minerva's request with a slow nod of acquiescence.

"Excellent," the Headmistress said jovially, a smile of satisfaction lighting her face. "I will make the necessary arrangements for your travel to New York—" Minerva began.

"That will not be necessary," Andy said softly. "London Fashion Week begins tomorrow. They are probably staying at their flat unless the girls did not join her this year. Either way, Miranda is in London, and I will make contact with her," Andy said.

"Very well. Let me know how things progress," Minerva said, a speculative gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you for the tea," Andy said faintly as she rose. "Good evening." She walked through the door, holding it open for Professor Granger and nodding respectfully at the powerful Transfiguration professor before making her way to her rooms. She had much to do, and unlike the last time, she at least had a few hours to prepare before yielding to her fate once again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**February 7, 2005**

Miranda narrowed her eyes as she huffed with frustration when she heard the doorbell ring. She was tired. Although the fashion shows did not begin until tomorrow, she had met with several potential advertisers and previewed two new designers before having dinner with Valentino and spending time with her children. With a quick glance toward the staircase that led to the rooms where her two daughters slept, Miranda walked to the front door and looked through the peephole to see who dared to demand an audience.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she opened the door before slowly backing away from it. A witch stood before her in flowing black robes, long dark hair, and endless brown eyes. _Those eyes._

She had seen those eyes before. For years. In her dreams. She has lived for those dreams. They were the only times when she felt truly happy and complete.

"Who are you?" Miranda whispered.

"May I come in?" the mysterious woman asked politely.

Nodding, Miranda turned to lead her guest to the sitting room while trying to make sense of her careening emotions. With a flick of the wrist, Miranda summoned another wine glass and raised an eyebrow in question. A tight smile and small nod prompted Miranda to pour the wine and hand it to the witch.

They sat down across from each other, Miranda sinking into the sofa as her guest chose the high back chair that was situated perpendicular to her. The air was thick with tension, and Miranda could not understand why. Before she could begin her questions, the woman spoke.

"My name is Andrea Sachs. Well, everyone calls me Andy. So, Andy Sachs," she said as she ruffled her bangs with her fingers.

Tilting her head, Miranda considered Andrea's uneasy demeanor. It was rather endearing. The name seemed familiar somehow. "Have we met?" she asked abruptly.

"I was Severus's apprentice. I am the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, and Headmistress McGonagall requested I speak with you about your daughters becoming our students this September," she answered in a rush.

"Hmmm," Miranda hummed. She had heard of her. After Severus's death, he had willed to his apprentice several magical items. She did not remember seeing her at the burial ceremony, though. "Why didn't you attend his funeral?"

"I did. I just, I, well, no one really knew of me until that point, and I thought it more respectful to stay off to the side rather than call attention to myself," she said softly.

Miranda continued to stare at the beautiful witch. A fragment of a memory passed before her eyes of a woman standing on the hill. "That was you!" she blurted out. At the woman's confused look, Miranda added, "You stood on the hillside. I saw you."

"Yes."

Miranda watched as Andrea drank from her glass, her eyes flittering around the room. When their eyes reconnected, Miranda felt the air sucked from her lungs. _Those eyes_.

She was missing something. She could feel it tickling at the back of her mind, a feeling of familiarity. Blinking slowly, Miranda tried to puzzle it out. Had she seen her somewhere else? She could not remember any such occasion, but she _knew_ this woman, could feel it in her bones.

"I know you attended Hogwarts, but I am here to answer any questions you may have about the school. We would like very much to have your daughters join us for the next school year. As you know, they will learn how to embrace and use their magic by some of the best in the wizarding community," Andrea said.

"Such as yourself?" Miranda asked, a slight edge to her voice as she stared at the woman appraisingly. She looked young, but appearances could be deceiving when it came to witches and their ages. For all she knew, they might be the same age. Being away from the wizarding community and not using her magic regularly had created the negative effect that Miranda had aged more quickly than she would have had she remained. She fought to not act self-consciously at that realization.

"I merely attempt to pass on Severus's teachings," she answered demurely.

Noticing the blush that climbed up the witch's neck and covered her face, Miranda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. The energy between them thrummed, and Miranda could not keep herself from staring at the alluring woman. She looked up through her eyelashes, watching Andrea gulp the rest of her wine. Miranda flicked her wrist, and the glass was filled with more of the red liquid.

"Thank you," Andrea said, their eyes colliding before bouncing away again.

"My pleasure," Miranda drawled. She allowed her eyes to wander over the witch, not able to deny her attraction. It was odd, really. She hadn't felt this way for so long. Too long. Sure, she had dabbled in short trysts over the years, but no one had been able to keep her interest. This woman, though, was different. Her eyes bespoke wisdom and maturity even as her behavior reflected skittishness and shyness. She wondered at this. She could see numerous emotions swirling in those dark brown eyes—several she could not interpret.

Before them a bright light appeared, expanding into a ball of energy before solidifying into the form of an envelope. The light faded as the mysterious object slowly landed on the table in front of them. Hesitantly, Miranda stared at it, wondering whether something else might happen. _Is it a Howler? A magical summons? It can't be the girls' acceptance letter from Hogwarts—it is two days too early._ She glanced at Andrea, wondering if she might have any idea. The witch merely shrugged.

"Hmm," Miranda murmured, eyeing the envelope closely. It did not move. The envelope had her name scripted with black ink on the front. The paper stock was heavy and pristine, a pure white that bespoke money. She picked it up and turned it over, nearly dropping it with surprise when she saw the green wax seal. Two S's intertwined—Sev's seal.

"What in the world…" Miranda whispered, her eyes filling with tears. _A letter from the grave? How like him._

She opened it with shaking hands and pulled out a sheet of paper. As she unfolded it, her eyes greedily ate up the words in Sev's handwriting. A voice filled the room—Sev's voice—reading the letter aloud as Miranda 's eyes jumped along from word to word.

"Miri. I charmed this letter to arrive when you and Andrea are in each other's presence. Although I have high hopes that you are hearing these words not long after my untimely demise, I fear you may be hearing them long after that day. That, I have no doubt, is due to my unforgivable behavior," Severus's voice said.

Glancing at Andrea, Miranda was surprised to see just how pale and still Andrea sat. She looked curious but fearful. A million questions invaded Miranda's mind, each one stridently demanding an answer. Before she could voice any, Sev's voice continued.

"I never did tell you about Andrea," he continued. "Albus brought her to me after her parents were killed. You knew them, Miri. Richard Sachs and Emmeline Vance. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix, killed by Death Eaters after Voldemort came back into power. Andrea showed an affinity for potions, and Albus thought she would be an asset to the school. More than that, though," Severus continued, his voice softening, "she proved to be my confidante, the only person I could trust wholeheartedly besides you, dear sister."

Miranda did not know what to think. Severus had never trusted anyone. Even Albus had not known all his secrets, or at the least Severus had not confided everything to the former Headmaster. She looked at the woman with new eyes, and her attraction toward the compelling woman increased tenfold.

A sigh blasted through the loud silence, reminding Miranda of when Severus had been disgusted by his behavior in times past, before his voice continued. "I repaid her intelligence, her dedication, her loyalty by demanding she sign a magical contract. I made her agree to an impossible request. One I made with the intent of sparing you the pain of seeing me die—."

"Stop!" Andrea yelled as she launched across the space between them and grabbed the letter, folding it.

"What are you doing?!" Miranda demanded, reaching for the missive. "Return that to me immediately," she said icily.

"Please, Miranda!" Andrea implored.

Thoroughly bewildered, Miranda tilted her head as her forehead scrunched up. _Are those tears in her eyes?_ "What in the world is the matter with you? I demand you give that back to me this instant!" Miranda said as she extended her hand, fully expecting the witch to hand the letter back. Instead, Andrea backed away, letter held behind her.

Livid, needing to hear the message contained in that letter, Miranda said loudly, "_Accio_ my wand!" and as soon as it was in her hand, she cast several charms to lock the doors and prevent any disapparations from occurring. She stared into passionate chocolate-colored eyes and felt a jolt of familiarity and desire sweep through her. She stepped into Andrea's space quickly, wrapping her arms around the lithe body and removing the letter from suddenly limp fingers as she gave in to the attraction and kissed the witch.

Temporarily forgetting everything but those luscious lips moving against hers, Miranda lost herself in the texture and taste and rightness of the moment. Instinctually, Miranda pulled Andrea closer, one hand finding its way into Andrea's dark mane with a groan as one kiss blended into the next. Gasping when a bold tongue brushed her lips, seeking more, Miranda opened her mouth and moaned at how good and familiar Andrea tasted. When she finally pulled back to look into darkened eyes, flushed cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips, Miranda's resolve to hear the rest of the letter dissolved. She could listen to it later. This wonderful creature was begging to be taken, and Miranda would not deny either of them that pleasure.

Grasping Andrea's hand firmly, she led her up the stairs to her room. Releasing her, Miranda took the time to seal and sound-proof the room before crossing to her dresser and placing the closed letter on the top. She watched the myriad emotions streaming through the beautiful woman's eyes, wondering what she was thinking. For now, she wanted to forget everything: her job, her children, Severus's death, even his letter. Just for a while, she wanted to concentrate on the beguiling witch whose eyes had haunted her dreams for years.

Miranda crossed the room slowly, adding more emphasis to the sway of her hips as her eyes captured the signs of Andrea's obvious attraction. "Let me love you," Miranda whispered hoarsely once she reached the witch, framing Andrea's face with her hands, slowly drawing her closer. As their breath mingled, Miranda stared into those mesmerizing eyes, triumphantly swooping in to claim Andrea's mouth again when she saw need and desire shining back at her.

She had felt empty for so many years. It was wonderful to feel alive again. Each kiss drew her in more, and she felt herself happily drowning in her body's reactions. They fell on the bed, and Andrea divested them of their clothes with a word. As their unclothed bodies moved together, Miranda felt a deep hunger urging her on, demanding she claim all that was being offered.

"Miranda," Andrea moaned, causing goose bumps to form across Miranda's skin.

"You are exquisite," Miranda murmured as she leaned up to take a turgid nipple in her mouth, licking it strongly while sucking on it. Her hands explored the supple body, running greedily over a muscular back as it flexed involuntarily. Seeing how her touch affected Andrea made Miranda feel powerful. Her fingers trembled as they moved lower, kneading a perfect backside and pulling the witch closer.

Perspiration caused their bodies to slide together. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, the natural nightlight encasing Andrea's form and illuminating the witch's beauty. Miranda could not help but gasp at the sight.

Andrea's guttural moans and drawn-out groans were driving Miranda crazy. She needed to explore Andrea's body more. Flipping Andrea over, Miranda placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, taking pleasure in how Andrea arched up into them. Miranda sucked on an earlobe before licking inside the ear, feeling Andrea buck beneath her. Growling, Miranda nipped the earlobe. "I can't get enough of you, Andrea," Miranda said throatily.

"Don't stop," Andrea moaned as she wrapped her arms around Miranda and held her tightly.

"I have no intention of stopping," Miranda said, sliding down her body to deliver more wet kisses on her ribs, her belly, her hip. Andrea was panting, her body moving rhythmically underneath her. Miranda pinned down Andrea's hips with her forearm as she nosed an inner thigh and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm," Miranda hummed, her eyes devouring the sight of glistening folds. One finger circled the erect button, smiling at how wanton Andrea sounded. Delicately, Miranda licked from bottom to top before circling the weeping channel, loving the earthy taste. Encouraged by Andrea's surging movements, Miranda entered the humid opening as far as she could with her tongue, moaning as she tasted more of Andrea's arousal. She made her feel this way. She made Andrea writhe with pleasure.

Hands combed through her hair, lightly pulling at her roots. With a final thrust of her tongue inside the intoxicating woman, Miranda licked up to the extended clit and fluttered her tongue against the pulsing nerve.

"Oh, Miranda! You— Oh! Oh!"

Strong hands held her shoulders, squeezing and grasping as Andrea kept voicing her pleasure. Miranda took the bundle of nerves in her mouth fully, sucking hard and lashing her tongue against it again and again as she thrust three fingers into Andrea, setting a fast pace. Andrea bucked hard as her orgasm hit, screaming out Miranda's name. Miranda kept up her hand movements as she lightened her sucking, tonguing the throbbing nerves slowly.

Hands found their way into her hair again, holding her in place as she felt the body below her picking up speed again. She could feel Andrea's body trembling, flexing, tightening. With a wail, Andrea came again, and Miranda closed her eyes, overwhelmed by how good it felt to hear Andrea repeat her name over and over, as if she were praying.

Resting her head on Andrea's thigh, Miranda panted. She needed Andrea so much. So much. Focusing on darkened chocolate eyes, Miranda moved up, needing to embrace this wonderful woman so in tune with her. As they hugged, Andrea gently turned them over and leaned in to deliver a scorching kiss.

Miranda was floating in sensory overload, her body buzzing with every stroke of Andrea's tongue against hers. Andrea slid down her body and covered her breast with her hot mouth. Miranda sighed, her body singing. This felt so good, so right. As if she had felt this before and on some level had longed for the day she would experience it again.

Long fingers filled her, stroking that special area that threw Miranda into the stratosphere with a scream of release. Her mind blanked out as her body convulsed, and behind her tightly closed eyes she saw Andrea's face, her eyes—_those eyes_—and love shining through them. She opened her eyes quickly, falling into shining eyes, eyes reflecting desire and love.

Hot tears filled Miranda's eyes as their lips met. Andrea swallowed her sobs, and Miranda held her tightly, one hand entangled in Andrea's thick hair. Andrea tucked her face into the crook of Miranda's neck, her hand making lazy patterns on her waist.

"It's just like I remembered," Andrea said so quietly that Miranda barely heard it.

Not understanding, Miranda opened her mouth to ask, but noise from across the room stopped her. Looking over, she could see Severus's letter moving around and a muffled voice filling the air. She wondered whether that had been happening the entire time she was with Andrea and they just had not noticed.

She got up and crossed to the dresser, picking up the letter with the intent of opening it.

"Don't!" Andrea said loudly, one hand outstretched toward Miranda as the sheets pooled around her waist. She was beautiful. Miranda paused as she thought of what they had just shared. "Please, Miranda."

The letter shook in her hands, noises coming from it. Miranda opened it, and Severus's voice boomed into the room as if he had never been interrupted.

"—during the final battle. I was sure that I would not survive it, and with your appearance, I feared your last memories of me would be of watching me die. And so," Severus sighed loudly, "I made Andrea sign a magical contract agreeing to erase your memories if you did witness my unfortunate demise. She understood the ramifications immediately. You see, she fell in love with you the moment you met. I watched it happen. And you fell in love with her.

"I sent her to you, knowing what might happen, knowing that I was breaking Andrea's heart, knowing you would not forgive her once you knew. But Miri, I implore you to forgive her. I put her in an impossible situation. She was my apprentice, my closest confidante, and in many ways, my savior. I knew she would place my own wants and needs before her own.

"Please, Miri, blame me; I am the one at fault. Give yourself and Andrea the gift of forgiveness. Allow your heart to open fully to her. And Andrea, please forgive me. I knew you would never willingly tell her, but to keep this secret would consume your soul and prevent you from being truly at peace. I hope you can both forgive me, that you'll see your way clear to loving each other, that you'll be able to share what I was never able to with Lily."

Silence filled the room as Miranda stared at the letter, stunned. She had been betrayed. By her brother. By Andrea.

She spun around, staring at the woman sitting motionlessly in her bed. With a cry of outrage, Miranda pushed her hands out toward Andrea, watching as the woman was thrown off the bed, across the room, and into the wall, where she crashed before sliding down it like a ragdoll. She looked at Andrea's unconscious body and at her hands that now shook, hardly believing what she had just done.

The pain in her chest caused her to cry out, and she was certain she was having a heart attack. Sinking to her knees, she tried to catch her breath as blackness nipped at the edges of her vision. _How could Sev do this? How dare he! And Andrea._

Not that Andrea was to blame, although she very much wanted to take her anger out on the woman. But she had been caught in this web of betrayal, too. _A magical contract._ If Andrea had not carried through, she would have died. Although certainly this must have hurt her. The love Miranda saw in her eyes, the desire, the yearning.

But she didn't want to think about this anymore. She couldn't. It was too much.

Miranda clutched at her chest, fighting to catch her breath. Soft hands rubbed her back, and a cold compress was placed on the back of her neck. "You're okay. It's going to be okay," Andrea's soft voice soothed.

_How can I hate this woman? How can I place the blame squarely on her shoulders?_ She loved her. It was utterly ridiculous. Yet she could not deny her feelings.

"I need time," Miranda muttered, her head still bowed, her body still crouched on the floor.

Two fingers under her chin lifted her face to see tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Miranda. I loved you the first time we met. I have loved you all these years. I will always love you. I hope you can forgive me for the role I played. I want to earn your trust. Please consider it. Consider us."

Searching the witch's face, she could see the truth in her eyes, hear it in her voice. "I will not deny that I am very angry. I feel betrayed. Severus, you must know how close we were. I would never have suspected what he did. And you," Miranda swallowed tears, "I loved you and had those memories ripped from me." She rose from the floor and crossed her arms in front of her. "Since Sev's death I have felt empty, always wanting something, needing something. And today I gave my heart to you again. I just...I need...I just need some time." Miranda covered her eyes with a shaking hand, not able to look at Andrea's beautiful, unclothed body any longer. "Please leave."

"You know where to find me," Andrea said softly.

Miranda listened as Andrea dressed and unwarded the door, her steps soft as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Waiting silently for several minutes with bated breath while tears streamed down her face, it hit Miranda that she was alone again. Alone, and now she knew what she had yearned for, who she had missed all these years. Nearly a decade of misery, and now she knew why. Her body had certainly known. Shaking her head, Miranda crumbled on the bed, not able to find the energy even to cover her nude body, and before she fell into an exhausted sleep, she admitted to herself that she had just sent away her only chance at happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**February 7, 2005**

Smiling her thanks to Andy for holding the door open, Hermione slipped into Minerva's office silently. A smile bloomed over her visage as she gazed at the Headmistress. Still in her heavy black robes, her hair in a tight bun and glasses perched precariously on her nose, Minerva looked the epitome of the brilliant, stern Headmistress the outside world knew her to be. Hermione knew she was so much more, though. She worked so hard, gave so much to the wizarding world. Her unflagging dedication to Hogwarts was merely one example, the one most saw. But she also continued to research different aspects of transfiguration, often contributing articles on that discipline to _Transfiguration Today_. She also made time for her friends and family whenever possible. To the best of Hermione's knowledge, however—and Hermione had taken pains to find out—Minerva was not romantically involved with anyone.

Minerva sat at her desk, one hand holding a quill over a parchment absently as her eyes stared unseeingly toward the fireplace where a fire roared cheerily. The room was warm and soothing, at odds with the weather outside, tapping on the window as if jealous of the cozy space Minerva had created. Whenever Hermione entered Minerva's rooms, she felt as if she were wrapped in a fleece blanket, kept toasty and comfortable.

Not that such feelings were new. She had always felt safe, warm, and at ease with Minerva, even when she only had thought of her as Professor McGonagall. After the war, feeling unsure of where to go or what to do with her life, Minerva had protected her, offered her a place to stay and endless support while she had rebuilt her life.

Her parents lived somewhere in Australia, unaware of Hermione's existence. She had wrestled with the question of whether to contact them and restore their memories, but to do so would have been unfair to them. Scary, no doubt. And disruptive. They did not know what they no longer remembered and were living their lives happily. In fact, they were raising a son, Daniel, who was three. Hermione knew this because she kept tabs on them. So, she watched from afar, making sure they were safe and content. To contact them would only benefit herself. She chose not to be so selfish.

Nor had she wished to leave the wizarding world to live with them in Australia after the war. She believed that if she did restore their memories, they would wish to remain in Australia, and she harbored no such desire. Her life was here. And even though her childhood home had been destroyed, including all of her belongings, while she was on the run, she could not fathom being so far away from where she had lived her formative years. She still became emotional at times when thinking about all she had lost while hunting Horcruxes. So much. Not just the material possessions, although some were certainly irreplaceable. It was the realization that the physical structure, her haven, her safe place—was gone, all gone. And so at the end of the war, she had no place to stay, no place to call home, no family to turn to. Except Hogwarts.

Not that the boys would have abandoned her. Ron had been quite persistent in his attempts to make her stay with him and his family. She couldn't, though. He wanted more. He wanted what that one kiss they had shared during the heat of the battle had promised. But she had not. Any transitory passion she might have felt in those moments had fled once she had felt Minerva's arms holding her tightly, her voice uttering soothing nonsense after they had reunited at the end of the battle.

Harry had teased her gently once he had cornered her later that day. Sure she had sometimes found herself watching her professor closely in class. And yes, she had become rather focused on impressing the venerable professor with her essays and class contributions. And all right, while they were hunting Horcruxes she had missed seeing her, hearing her Scottish lilt, and watching those competent hands wave her wand as if it were an extension of her being. But, wasn't that just a case of hero worship? Extreme respect for her Head of House? Admiration for the most fearless, brave, intelligent witch ever known?

Until that hug she would have maintained her belief that her feelings for the renowned Transfiguration professor were quite innocent, but at the woman's comforting touch and protective actions, well, she realized rather quickly that she felt a lot more for the ebony-haired witch.

Back in those days, Hermione was not very accomplished with hiding her burgeoning feelings. Minerva never made her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, though. She politely rebuffed all of Hermione's unsophisticated advances while helping her prepare to take the N.E.W.T.s. They never discussed it, and Hermione learned how to hide those feelings even as they became stronger. By the time Minerva offered her a position at Hogwarts, Hermione was certain that Minerva believed any romantic feelings had long since faded. But they hadn't. Nor did they ever.

In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. Her feelings for Minerva had deepened over the years. They were more defined. Instead of a mindless yearning for the woman, Hermione felt a profound affection, appreciation, respect, and fascination for her. Over time they have become close. They have made sure to find the time to chat every day, either for merely a few minutes or for hours as time has allowed. Hermione knew that if she were to lose Minerva from her life now, it would be unacceptable. Just the thought of such a life distressed her greatly.

It was Harry who had asked her just last week when she was going to confess her feelings to Minerva.

_"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione said, hoping her tone of voice would deter Harry from continuing this line of conversation._

_She should have known better._

_"Hermione, of course you know. Your feelings for Minerva," he persisted, his voice softening as he added, "your love for her."_

_Blinking quickly, Hermione wanted to deny it. But her body started to tremble and her words became stuck in her throat. And really, if she couldn't confide in her best mate, who could she talk to? Nor was this a total surprise. She had admitted to herself the extent of her feelings for Minerva long ago. Harry was around both of them enough and observant enough to see the signs. Before she could tap into her Gryffindor courage and admit what Harry already knew, strong arms pulled her into a brotherly hug._

_"Don't be afraid, Hermione. I'm with you all the way. Don't you think you should make your intentions known, though? I've watched you two. The way you get on so well. And the looks from one to the other when one of you is not paying attention. She cares for you a great deal."_

_"Of course she does, Harry. We are friends. Good friends. We confide in each other. Help each other. That doesn't mean she feels more. I don't want to risk damaging our friendship by asking for what she does not wish to give," Hermione said sadly._

_"You can't just wait for her your entire life. You deserve to love and be loved. If she says no, at least you'll be able to move on. Actually go on a date with one of the countless witches or wizards salivating at the chance to be with you," Harry teased._

_Elbowing Harry in the ribs gently before stepping away, Hermione thought about what he was saying. Maybe it was time to take a chance. If she was turned away, at least she would know once and for all. At least she could open herself up to the possibility of finding happiness with someone else. But she wouldn't be able to pursue that happiness until she knew for sure. She just prayed she could find that happiness with Minerva._

_"I dare say she's smitten with you, Hermione. Take a chance," Harry urged. _

_Hermione decided he was right. It was time. _

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said softly, "Am I disturbing you, Minerva? I can come back another time, if you prefer," as beloved emerald eyes connected with hers and a smile lit up the normally reserved face.

"No, Hermione, please come in. I was going to invite you to tea, but I had some business to attend to and did not know how long it would take," Minerva said as she banished a message. "Let's sit near the fire, shall we?"

Hermione followed Minerva to the sofa, sinking into the overstuffed cushions with a sigh. A moment later, a tea service appeared, and Minerva went about the process of preparing tea for her in just the way she preferred. Smiling faintly as she took her first sip, Hermione relished the comradely ease they shared. She allowed her eyes to travel slowly over the body she longed to explore, the womanly curves and swanlike neck, defined cheekbones and arched eyebrows.

Their eyes met over their teacups, and for once, Hermione did not let herself drop their gaze. If she was going to take a chance, she wanted to make sure Minerva had no doubts about her intentions. Instead of shielding her feelings, Hermione let the warmth she always felt for the older witch shine through, as well as the fire she normally shielded. Placing her teacup on the plate slowly, Hermione continued to hold Minerva's gaze, noticing her flushed face and slightly accelerated breathing as she slid across the sofa, closer to the beguiling witch. Minerva hurriedly placed her cup on the table before them, and Hermione placed her hand over Minerva's hand that rested between them.

"Minerva, are you free for dinner Friday night? Harry told me of a wonderful restaurant in Penzance called The Bay. Since Valentine's Day falls on a school night, I thought we could celebrate it earlier. Together."

Emerald eyes searched hers, and Hermione sat very still, allowing her vulnerability and desire to show, hoping Minerva would give them this chance to expand the boundaries of their relationship.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Minerva asked, her Scottish burr calling forth goose bumps across Hermione's skin.

Grinning, Hermione answered truthfully, "I have been sure for many years, Minerva." Her smile broadened as she felt Minerva's hand turn and their fingers intertwine.

"I would like that very much," Minerva said tenderly, the richness of her voice caressing Hermione's soul.

And although Hermione wanted very much to lean across the cushion separating them and kiss Minerva, she held back, allowing her eyes to devour forest green orbs that sparkled with life and passion and affection. Perhaps even love sat couched within their depths, but Hermione refused to speculate, vowing instead to treat Minerva's heart with the carefulness it deserved.

"Good. I will make reservations for eight o'clock, if that suits you?"

"Yes. I look forward to it," Minerva said.

Hermione gasped when Minerva raised their hands and kissed her wrist at the pulse point. Minerva's smirk made Hermione's heart jump.

"Um, well, I should be going," Hermione said faintly. Because this was all a bit overwhelming. She had resigned herself to not having her feelings returned. It seemed clearer by the moment, though, that Minerva did feel something more toward her than friendship. Hermione needed to regroup, prepare herself. Get herself ready to yield completely to these feelings. To Minerva.

"Are you sure? We could play a game of chess before you retire for the evening," Minerva suggested, her thumb making distracting patterns on the back of Hermione's hand.

"I would love to, but I need to finish grading fourth-year essays tonight and seventh-year papers tomorrow so that all will be finished by Friday." Hermione leaned in as if to reveal a secret and said, "I have a hot date on Friday night, don't ya know."

Minerva's mirth-filled eyes and deep-bellied laugh took Hermione by surprise. Minerva looked astonishingly younger and absolutely gorgeous. Hermione stared openly as the laughter died down and Minerva wiped her eyes with long fingers, fingers that moments later glided over Hermione's cheek before cupping it.

"Well then, it's best you be off, lass, so that you will be all mine come Friday," Minerva said, her brogue settling over Hermione like the sun does when shining through a break in the clouds.

Soft lips delivered a chaste kiss on her cheek, making Hermione's body clench. "Yes, Friday I'll be all yours," Hermione whispered as Minerva pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet. Minerva's eyes were dark, just a ring of emerald surrounding the pupils. Hermione wanted so badly to kiss her. Her lips parted in anticipation, and she fell into eyes that seemed to swallow her whole.

Minerva's thumb gently stroked Hermione's lower lip, causing her to whimper. "I'm going to kiss you," Minerva whispered. Their eyes met, an understanding passing through them just before their lips brushed together.

Tenderly, slowly, barely touching, their lips meshed for a timeless moment. They made promises. They revealed answers. Hermione moaned as their lips moved together, hardly believing Minerva was kissing her. When it ended, Hermione opened her eyes slowly, feeling dazed and aroused. She was glad to see that Minerva was similarly affected, her eyes half-lidded and lips parted.

They rose together, their hands still clasped, and walked silently to the door.

"Sleep well, Hermione," Minerva said as she opened the door.

"And you," Hermione replied. They stepped toward each other, and Hermione sighed into the tight hug they shared. She loathed leaving, even though she knew she was not ready for more. Not just yet. It was quite a bit to consider, this new-found knowledge that Minerva returned her feelings. Smiling into Minerva's neck, Hermione felt spikes of joy streak through her. She felt happier now than she had in years. Perhaps not since the end of the war when she had realized that Harry and Ron were safe. That Minerva was safe. It was long overdue.

Kissing Minerva's neck, she hummed with appreciation as she felt the older witch's body shiver in response. She pulled back with a smile. "See you soon."

"That you will," was Minerva's breathless reply.

Hermione swept out the door, down the stairs, and toward her rooms with a light step. She could hardly wait to get Minerva in her arms again. And if she had any say in it, she would not be letting go anytime soon.


End file.
